


My Treasure

by iamtherighteousman



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Human Smaug, Sexual Content, Smauglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherighteousman/pseuds/iamtherighteousman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story of the finding of love between a girl named Caeli and the magnificent dragon, Smaug. The character Caeli is the creation of Rhejimia. She simply requested that I use her in a story. No credit is taken for Caeli, or for Smaug whom I also do not own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Treasure

"I am fire...I am death!" The massive dragon roared with a fierceness as those strong wings brought him closer by the second to the human town. Those poor people had mere seconds before Smaug would wipe out their town and their livelihood. If the panicked screams were anything to go by, they had already seen their murderer fast approaching. 

By the time fire was engulfing the town, Caeli had more than noticed. At first, she had been frozen in fear. There was a secret she'd kept concealed for twelve long years. When she was just ten years old, she'd accidentally fallen into a bonfire. The flames had scorched her clothing, but her skin made it out of there scar free. Ever since, she'd been terrified to the core of fire. The only thing that managed to pull her out of this state of fear was remembering that not only did she absolutely need to get out of there, but she had left her life savings back at home. 

Dark locks flowed behind the young woman as she ran at top speed back to her humble home. Maybe this would be a blessing in disguise. The push she'd needed to move on with her life. She could take what money she did have and leave, go someplace with nicer scenery. This horrible fire could be the beginning of a beautiful new life. 

Unfortunately, that dream was viciously ripped away from her the moment she came face to face with the great and powerful Smaug. She caught the tail end of the blast of fire and didn't suffer much physical harm. However, for the second time in her life, her clothes were burned off. The same happened to the small bag she carried. Golden coins clinked to the ground around her. But there wasn't time to cover herself or pick up her fallen wealth because now the dragon was...laughing? More of a chuckle, really. But it was dark and sent chills down her spine. The only thing Caeli could think to do was hide behind a burnt black house. But it was too late. Smaug saw her. 

"Human girl. Where have you run off to? Don't you know who I am? Haven't you heard of my greatness?" The sound of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the destroyed town and Caeli knew he was getting closer. A large dragon head rounded the corner and Smaug's eye, golden and as beautiful as it was frightening, was mere feet from her own face. Smaug had planned to kill this insignificant creature...but now he suddenly had another plan. 

Without any explanation Smaug closed his claws around Caeli and picked her up before flying her back to his mountain. This was all sorts of scary. A dragon, fire, her life savings gone, and now...heights. She very much disliked being above the ground. Caeli fainted. Much to Smaug's amusement, I might add. So much so that he graced the earth with yet another chuckle. This human was rather entertaining. 

A bed of gold, while commonplace to the gold loving dragon, would probably not be the most comfortable of beds for a human. Smaug knew this, of course. So he put together a temporary bed made of the clothes previously worn by those man who had come to the castle to either see the legendary dragon, steal some of his massive fortune, or both. Well, the clothes that hadn't been turned to ashes, that is. Speaking of clothes, the girl was bare. Luckily, there were some beautiful dresses elsewhere in the castle that Smaug thought would probably fit her. 

When Caeli awoke, she found herself in a nest made of lightly burnt clothing scraps among the gigantic piles of gold and jewels. Growing up in the orphanage, she had always heard stories of Smaug and his stolen treasure. And now there it was, right in front of those wide, honey hued eyes. There was enough there for Caeli to live happily for the rest of his life. Not just her, though. Everyone she'd ever known could live like kings with this gold. But such were fleeting dreams. For soon she was pulled from her thoughts and transfixed staring by the sound of a melodic voice coming from behind her. It was only then that she remembered her clothes having been burnt off and attempted to cover herself to protect her decency. But...what was this? She was wearing a dress. White, simple, and elegant. But now she wondered who could have dressed her. Surely a dragon couldn't have. However, a dragon in human form could do so with ease. Which was exactly what Caeli found when she turned toward the unfamiliar voice. 

A tall man, elegant as the dress Caeli had been put in, stood proud. But he wasn't just a man. Those dark chocolate locks were home to...horns. Golden irises seemed to stare into the girl's very soul. But it was those blood red wings stretching out on either side that took her breath away. As he approached her, she noticed a tail swaying with each step. This couldn't be Samug, could it? That was just ridiculous. But it was common knowledge that dragons possessed a special magic. Perhaps...

"I see that you're awake, my treasure." The comment was made it that same melodic voice she'd heard earlier. It was a voice entirely unlike that of the dragon who had abducted her earlier. Caeli now stood at her feet, unsure of what to do. He simply smiled at her and outstretched a hand to caress that ivory cheek which was now very much tinted pink with a blush. "I have been waiting." He added. Caeli found her voice now, though it was a bit hesitant at first (and who could really blame her for being a little frightened?). "Who...are you?" This question was met with a small scoff followed by those majestic wings spreading to their full extent. "It is I. Smaug the magnificent!" 

When Caeli was quiet, Smaug continued. "Obviously, this is my human-ish form. But I am still as dangerous as ever, I assure you. I have accomplished this transformation with the help of ancient dragon magic. I'm sure you're wondering why I have brought you to my castle, am I right? Yes, of course I am. I usually am. It was my every intention to leave your town in ruins along with every one of its inhabitants. However, you managed to catch my eye. Being that I have a human form, I am capable of finding beauty in humans. And you, my treasure...your beauty far surpasses that of even the shiniest of my gold masses. You should feel honored, Miss..." He trailed off, waiting for her to fill in her name. "Caeli. Just...Just Caeli." He tilted his head to the side slightly as he studied her. "I have a deal for you, my precious. You will stay here for one month with me. I will provide you with living sustenance. And in that time, we shall both learn about one another. It is my desire that you should become my mate. When the month ends, you may stay with me and I will care for you forever as your more than capable and willing mate and lover. But if you don't want that, you may leave this castle with as much gold as you can carry. Does this seem fair to you?" 

Well if this wasn't overwhelming, Caeli didn't know what was. Why her? Was she really that beautiful? She supposed she should be very flattered, having gained the undivided attention of a legend. And he was absolutely gorgeous. But that made her feel no less uneasy about that entire situation. Even so, how could one refuse someone as powerful as Smaug? He spared her life, so she decided to at least give him a chance. Even if she didn't fall in love with him, in a months time she would have enough gold to start the kind of life she'd always wanted for herself. So she nodded her agreement. 

Smaug was clearly doing his best to appease Caeli. He looked for some more soft things to add to her bed (if she decided to stay in the end, he'd let her leave to buy a real bed), kept her fed and taken care of as he promised he would, and he told her a plethora of stories that kept her on the proverbial edge of her seat all the way through to the end. And in return she kept her word and told Smaug all about herself. He knew more about her by the end of that month than pretty much anyone else that she knew. Smaug was even amused by how she would always put him in his place. And in turn she was allowed to witness a side of Smaug that no one else had ever seen. A soft side. He was gentle with her and never tried to force anything on her. This let Caeli know that she would have to be the one to make the first move. So when the time came, she gathered the courage needed to reach up, grab Smaug from behind the neck, and pull him down into a passionate kiss. 

The kiss was a mixture of things, really. It was wonderful because it released all the tension from that month long build up. Yet it was also strange because Smaug had never done this before. But his inexperience was made up for ten times over by his eagerness and quick learning abilities. She thought it was kind of funny, actually, that she was leading a dragon in a kiss. Their longs met and she noticed, not for the first time, that his was forked. An interesting development as it provided more for her to play with using her own tongue. Smaug had taken the liberty of placing his hands on his female companion's hips while Caeli's own hands were comfortably wrapped around Smaug's neck. 

Their lips only parted when Caeli's lungs began screaming in utter desperation for even just a sliver of air. A honey gaze met a golden one as the girl caught her breath. Though she would gladly give up that breath for another kiss. Smaug had shown her such kindness over the past month. And she had given him the companionship he'd longed for all of his life. Both were nearly equally witted (it would be difficult for anyone to surpass Smaug's vast knowledge) so conversations were held easily. And Smaug found delight in Caeli's immense beauty. Her insides as well as her outsides were more dazzling than any coin or gem he possessed. Being a dragon, not many tended to attempt to give him any real chance. But Caeli had been different. She'd even pet his snout one night when he had been in his dragon form. For the first time in forever, Smaug understood what it was to be happy. His wealth pleased him. But it could never make him happy the way that Caeli had. He'd known from the moment he laid eyes upon her that she was different. She would be his mate. She would end his long suffered loneliness. She was the one. 

And, in truth, Caeli felt the same. There was such a connection between the two of them. It was entirely undeniable. So she made no protest when laid down on that bed Smaug had made for her. Long dark locks framed her body as she looked up at the extraordinarily attractive creature above her. Wings fell on either side of her, surrounding her body almost like a cocoon. His lips were at her neck, giving her skin affections freely as his hands provided touches that were noticeably hotter than a normal humans, but not unpleasant. 

It wasn't long before both were as bare as the day they were born. Smaug had happily positioned himself between Caeli's legs and was apparently mesmerized by the wonders that are breasts. It had started with a caress, which led to a squeeze, and eventually left them with Smaug circling those delightful pink nubs (he believed she'd referred to them as "nipples") with his surprisingly skillful tongue. A tongue that Caeli had a good idea of how to put to work. She directed her partner lower so that he would touch her most private area. After placing Caeli's legs over his shoulders and reminding her to be careful not to kick his wings too hard, he leaned in so that he could find the source of that sweet scent. Caeli's womanhood was wet with a lubricant as sweet as it smelled. Such was made known to Smaug when he leaned in to swipe his forked tongue along her slit. Then he was able to locate a spectacular little thing that, when licked, made Caeli arch her back and tug quite harshly on his own dark hair. Yes, her clitoris was rather sensitive and Smaug found that he loved to play with it. She responded well to stimulation on that particular spot brought on by licking, sucking, and even his finger. His finger that had otherwise been inside of her womanhood. By the time he was done with that, she was a mess of sweat and need. Soft whimpers were made for the dragon to move along to the main event. These requests were accepted wholeheartedly. 

Smaug was harder than he had ever been. His member stood proud and aroused, waiting to be taken care of. Because he had done so much for her already, Caeli decided she would give him a few good, hard strokes by way of thanks. This caused Smaug, who was honestly just going on instinct with this whole thing, to growl out his pleasure. Only a few touches and he was already dripping pre-ejaculation. So he jumped on the opportunity the moment Caeli begged "Take me." Caeli wanted to be on her back, looking up at Smaug for their first time because she felt that it would be more intimate and meaningful that way. The girl held tightly onto her companion as Smaug's enormous length entered her for the very first time. This was a whole new world for the both of them. And they loved it. He was so big and he filled her up just right. She was so tight and heated and felt incredible around Smaug's now throbbing member.

Once Smaug was given the okay to continue, he pulled almost all of the way out before sliding himself in perhaps a bit too quickly, causing Caeli to yelp. When he looked at her, golden eyes widened in fear that he'd messed up, she soothed his worries with a smile and nodded her head. He continued on with a now steady thrusting motion while at the same time covering every inch of her that he could possibly reach in kisses. Caeli's neck, from the very beginning, was strewn with love bites as though that was how Smaug planned to claim her as his own. But she couldn't complain. Not when he was actively making her feel so damn good. And not when her desire to be claimed by this beautiful beast was growing by the second. 

Smaug refused to allow himself to finish until Caeli had done so first. It was the gentlemanly thing to do, after all. So he picked up the pace and moved even deeper within her, reaching places that no one had ever been before. It didn't take long for her to reach her limit. Smaug followed her lead too after. Caeli's beautiful moans mixed seamlessly with Smaug's growls of absolute pleasure. When the dragon filled Caeli with his seed, those glorious wings spread to their fullest extent to mark this grandest of finales. 

In the warm afterglow, Caeli found comfort with her head resting peacefully on her newfound lover's chest. Said lover was gently rubbing her back as he whispered sweet everythings. Sweet nothing's would imply that his words were nothing more than just that-- words. But he meant every single "I love you" and "I adore you, my treasure" and "I promise I won't let you regret this" that he whispered so tenderly against her soft hair. 

When the month officially ended, it was no surprise to either of the couple that Caeli decided she would like nothing more than to stay with her beloved dragon. No amount of gold could buy her this life. A life with a man who cared for her as much as she cared for him. True, limitless happiness. Smaug was, obviously, very pleased with this. No longer was he forced to live alone among the endless supply of gold. For he had found the only treasure worth having. Smaug and Caeli would have many adventures together. For this was only the beginning.


End file.
